


hold

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Wow, i guess, kind of, what's even going on in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Shut up!" Levi gasps, hardly able to talk, but Erwin doesn't listen.<br/>"I could do this the whole night, just to watch you squirm." <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natsu_no_Kami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/gifts).



> I'm so bad with titles I'm sorry  
> Day 10!

The thing about Levi, is that Erwin doesn't seem capable of taking his eyes off him. Whatever Levi does, he does it with such natural grace that Erwin is always amazed. Sometimes Erwin thinks Levi's mind clicks faster than his own, just in a different way. Everything he does, seems perfectly predicted, even those casual, yet striding steps he takes when he walks down the corridors of the headquarters. Maybe he doesn't even notice. It just seems to come natural, probably due to many years of having to predict every little step. Erwin likes that about Levi. But he also likes the way Levi comes apart under his touch. When Erwin touches him, he writhes, his mind going blank and then there's nothing to predict for him any longer. He falls and trembles and Erwin can't get enough of it.

He's thinking about it right now, stuck in a Survey Corps meeting. It's nothing that bores Erwin, by all means, it's important and the atmosphere always carries the needed seriousness, yet remains charmingly casual with Mike, Hange, Nanaba and Levi. But most of the serious talk is done and Erwin's mind strives of while he watches Levi. He's sitting there, leaned back in his chair, one hand occupied with a cup of tea, the other holding a few papers, grey eyes scanning the words. Erwin can't wait to see him naked, sweating, bucking into his touch.

"Erwin!" a vicious shake makes Erwin snap out of his thoughts. He has a strong, yet delicate hand on his shoulder, Hange staring at him with wide eyes.

"Listen to me!"

"Ah, I'm sorry," Erwin says quickly, brushing the hand off. "What were you saying?"

Erwin almost, almost regrets asking, because Hange falls into their usual rant about capturing a Titan alive. So far, they haven't convinced Erwin. He can see how it would be valuable considering their understanding of the Titan's, but it's simply not an option. They can't risk to loose men just for that. Hange tries on, of course and Erwin is thankful when Levi cuts them off.

"Just shut your mouth," he says. "You heard what Erwin said. No fucking Titans for you."

"But come on! It-"

"Shut up!"

"Please." Erwin interrupts casually. "I get your point Hange, but we can't focus on that right now. It's too risky and it's not certain it will be any use at all."

Hange groans, but gives up for the moment and Erwin ends the meeting, everyone scattering away to attend to their personal business. Everyone except Levi. He stays where he sits at the table, finishing his tea like he has all the time in the world.

"They'll never shut up about it, you know," he comments, obviously referring to Hange. Erwin smiles quietly, knowing that.

"Of course. It's just not an option."

"I get that." Levi snorts. "Hange doesn't. God, it's so annoying."

"I like the devotion nonetheless." Erwin smiles and Levi snorts around his cup, obviously finishing his tea, because he stands up afterwards, staring at the mess that's left on the table. It's not that much, in fact, but the first thing they do, is clean it up anyway. Erwin collects all the papers he can carry, purposely leaving some behind for Levi, and heads for his office while Levi moves to return the cups to the kitchen. Erwin is already back in his office, papers sorted, when Levi joins him, the rest of the papers in his hands. He throws them onto the desk like he's mad Erwin left them behind, but ultimately shuffles them together anyway. Erwin smiles to that, just watching Levi's delicate fingers handling the paper. Erwin is, once again, amazed by the thought, that Levi can wield such strength with those small hands.

"Oi, the hell are you staring at?"

Levi's voice cuts through Erwin's thoughts, but he just slowly glides out of them, eyes tracing Levi's arm, up to his face to capture his eyes.

"You," Erwin says, sweetly, smirking with his eyes. "Will you accompany me to my room?"

Levi stares for a moment, not reacting to Erwin's obvious suggestion at all and then he shrugs.

"Whatever."

Erwin hums and barely minutes later, he is on his way to his room in the headquarters, Levi following silently behind him. They don't bump into anyone, which isn't surprising, but Erwin is still quietly glad. It figures however, Erwin's room is a little further off from the other's, allowing him some solitude. Solitude, he will need very much tonight; together with Levi.

They step through the door and Erwin places the oil-lamp he's been carrying to light their way on the small table next to it. The door closes quietly and Levi twists the lock, seconds later Erwin is pressing him against the wood, demanding Levi's lips for a fierce kiss. Levi gasps, but succumbs easily, reaching out to rake his hands through Erwin's hair. He rubs the scalp softly, massaging and Erwin lets him, invading Levi's mouth with his tongue. The kiss gets wet soon, their teeth clashing, Levi sizzling with ferocity as usual. Erwin decides to let him do for a while, returns the hungry kisses devoted, but when he moves them to the bed, pushing Levi into the sheets, he doesn't lean down for more immediately. Levi tries to sit up and Erwin places firm hands on his chest to hold him down.

"Erwin-"

"Shh." Erwin smiles, rubbing the clothed skin under his hands before he starts to undress Levi. He takes his time, taking the gear apart slowly, rubbing Levi's skin. The kisses are chaste and Levi starts to groan for more soon enough, but doesn't really fight Erwin's hands that feel him out. He's still pretty calm, despite his obvious need to get going. Erwin wants this night to last however, holds Levi down softly, but firmly and just lets him move again when his gear is lying on the floor. Levi doesn't waste any time pulling the gear off Erwin, does it with quick hands, pulling the straps just right so they come off and Erwin really has to give it everything he has to prevent Levi from stripping him off his clothes on the spot as well.

When Erwin's gear joined Levi's on the floor, he pushes the smaller man back into the mattress, leaning down to swipe his tongue over those sweet lips. Erwin can already taste himself on them and Levi sucks him right up, the kiss fierce and passionate. Erwin only pulls away because he needs some air, but he leaves his lips close to Levi's face, breathing against the skin, brushing it softly, Levi groaning quietly.

"You're always in such a rush," Erwin notes, running a hand up Levi's stomach, to his chest. He feels out the perking nipples through the fabric, pinching them and Levi bucks into the touch for a second.

"Yeah well why the fuck not."

Erwin could list many reasons, but he knows Levi doesn't want to hear any of them, so he keeps his lips sealed on Levi's skin, runs his fingers up to his neck to unwrap the cravat skilfully. He takes the time to fold it, because he knows Levi appreciates it, and places it neatly on the night shelf before he continues, catching Levi's lips for a few heated kisses, moving along Levi's jaw to his neck, tongue lapping over the skin when he starts unbuttoning Levi's shirt. Levi seems pleased with that, almost humming when he lies still for a moment, Erwin working the buttons open slowly. He slips his fingers beneath the fabric ever so often to feel out Levi's skin and since that takes time, Levi gets impatient again. His hands rub all over Erwin's back, tracing the line of his spine and eventually fist into his shirt, starting to tug at the fabric. Erwin moves his lips back to Levi's lips, sucking the soft flesh between his teeth for a second.

"Patience Levi."

"Fuck your patience." Levi hisses, but Erwin has no intention of giving in. He straightens his back so Levi's hands fall from his body and then gets both of them in a firm grip, pulling, pushing, ultimately holding them together over Levi's head with one hand, the other slowly continuing to undo the buttons of his shirt. Levi groans, wriggles, twists his wrists to try and break free from Erwin's grip, but doesn't manage.

"You're such a pain in the ass," he groans, still shaking when Erwin rubs his thumb around Levi's navel, dipping into the black hair that runs down to Levi's crotch.

"I believe I'm always quite careful. Am I not?"

Erwin smiles again, the last button of Levi's shirt coming loose. Levi groans again, partly annoyed, partly aroused, hips shifting up to meet Erwin's palm that rubs over his abdomen, brushing the shirt out of the way.

"God shut up," he says, arms pushing against Erwin's grip. Erwin doesn't ease it, pushes his thumb into Levi's skin, feeling his pulse underneath. He rubs the spot and Levi tilts his head back, staring at where Erwin is holding his arms.

"Touch me," he suddenly demands, voice thicker and sweeter than before. "Erwin I want your hands all over me."

He says it so sweet, that Erwin almost, almost gives in. But he knows Levi too well and just leans over him, smirking against his jaw when he presses his tongue against the underside of Levi's chin, the small sound Levi rumbles out vibrating on his tongue.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" he laughs out, catching Levi's jaw between his teeth. Levi hisses, trembles when Erwin runs his palm down his abdomen, through those dark hairs, to Levi's thighs. He leaves his groin out on purpose, just rubbing a thumb over the clothed skin close to it. Levi groans again and Erwin nibbles at his jaw till Levi tilts his head back down, lips hungry for a kiss. Erwin gives it to him, exploring Levi's mouth with his tongue once more, brushing the skin under his palm.

Levi gasps when Erwin pulls his lips away, gasps again when Erwin's mouth nips at his bottom lip. Erwin could do this the whole night, honestly, but he also wants more, so he moves his hand to Levi's belt and flicks it open, teasing a finger through the hair that guides him to Levi's cock which is undeniably hard under his clothes.

"Fuck Erwin."

Levi gasps for air shortly, knees bending, his thighs nudging Erwin's. Erwin smirks, keeping Levi's mouth busy with quick kisses while he spreads his own legs to make Levi part his. Levi moans just the tiniest bit when Erwin's finger rubs too low and Erwin sneaks his fingers back out of Levi's clothes, starting to tug at them. It's a little awkward with one hand, but Erwin makes do, Levi wriggling his hips to help out, obviously eager to get the cloth off. Erwin can't complain and he just brushes Levi's bare thighs shortly before he moves to pull his underwear down too. When Levi's cock jumps free, he cocks his head to the side to gasp for air, eyes heavy lidded when they fall back on Erwin. He looks half-pissed, half-aroused and Erwin hums to the demanding gaze in Levi's eyes, yanking the underwear off his legs, leaving Levi with nothing.

Levi starts pushing against Erwin's grip on his arms again, but Erwin got him safely and maybe Levi isn't really trying after all. The thought makes Erwin smirk and before Levi can snort, he catches his lips once more, his hand rubbing all over Levi's frame, fingers digging into the hot flesh. Levi is so hard and unyielding underneath him, but with every brush, he relaxes more, muscles slacking, limbs trembling a little. Erwin loves it and he relishes it with everything he has, just wishing he could use both hands. He's sure Levi couldn't hold back then however, so he holds an iron grip around his wrists and just touches him all over with one hand.

"Shit." Levi kicks a little, finally getting more impatient. His push against Erwin's grip gets stronger, but not strong enough to break it. "Erwin, _get on with it_!"

He hisses, at the same time slurs the words, panting undeniably. Erwin coos him with soft kisses, hand flat on Levi's abdomen, thumb rubbing through those dark hairs under his navel, Levi shaking more and more.

"Fuck," he breathes out when Erwin parts their lips for a second. "You." Erwin kisses him again, almost feels like he's scolding Levi for his words, but Levi doesn't stop talking.

"Just fucking touch me already."

For Erwin's taste, it still sounds too much like Levi is demanding it, but Erwin doesn't have the patience to wait for Levi to beg right now. His own cock is hard and throbbing in his trousers and Erwin figures he can continue teasing once it's free. He keeps his hand around Levi's wrists, the other however, finally moving down to brush Levi's erection. It's hot and hard, the tip already wet and Levi groans when Erwin touches it, pushing against his hand. Erwin doesn't give him much friction, runs his fingertips over the length till Levi is panting, hips bucking in a steady rhythm.

"I hate you so fucking much," he gasps out, sounds like he doesn't mean it at all and Erwin coos him with more kisses, his hand leaving Levi's groin to work at his own belt. Levi squirms a little, but relaxes when Erwin's belt snaps open audibly. He groans again, more pleased and Erwin pulls away to breathe out a moan when his aching cock touches the air around them. He gives it a generous stroke, moaning against Levi's lips, but doesn't linger around for another kiss, instead presses his lips to Levi's neck again. He kisses the skin quickly, sucking small parts of the flesh between his teeth, Levi's breath hitching. He's struggling against Erwin's grip again, but not even as strong as the first time he tried to break it. He's rather squirming, really, and Erwin loves it, mouthing Levi's neck more eagerly, his hand back on Levi's skin to stroke it.

"Are you done yet?"

Levi sounds a little pissed again, but he can't hide the aroused rumble in his voice, Erwin pressing a last wet kiss to his neck before he straightens up just enough to still hold Levi down. He doesn't get the full view like that, but Levi always looks marvellous under Erwin and he appreciates the sight for a long moment, till Levi starts squirming again, legs shuffling around, hitting Erwin's.

"Well?" Erwin raises his brows, running his thumb along Levi's twitching cock, rubbing the wet tip briefly. Levi moans, eyes fluttering and Erwin quickly pulls his hand off, brining it to his lips to lick the wet sensation of pre-cum from his thumb. Levi's eyes widen slightly, then narrow and he kicks Erwin again.

"Get on with it! For fucks sake Erwin I-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence, Erwin leaning down to Levi's lips once more to share the little bit of Levi's taste with him. Levi groans, sucking it up and Erwin strains his arm for the night shelf. He feels around, finding the drawer quickly, the oil when his fingers slip inside. He pulls his hand back, popping the small flask open immediately to coat his fingers with the slick liquid. Levi pulls his lips away, sucking them into his mouth with a small, wet sound.

Getting the oil onto his fingers properly, turns out to be awkward as well with one one hand and a good amount of it just dribbles onto Levi's stomach, Levi squirming under the touch. Erwin smiles to that, running his fingers through it to slick them up some more, Levi watching the movement with hooded eyes, muscles in his abdomen jumping.

"Erwin..."

He's slipping from his demanding tone and Erwin smiles to that, rubbing his fingers together when Levi parts his legs invitingly. Erwin sneaks his hand between their bodies, between Levi's cheeks, rubbing his fingers along the crevice almost like a reward, Levi raising his hips slightly to give Erwin better access.

"Just like that," Erwin praises, nudging, tracing the swirl of Levi's muscle with his fingers. Levi gasps, twitching under the touch, moaning when one fingers pushes inside. He ruts against the touch after a second, shaking even more and Erwin dips down to kiss his face once more. He traces Levi's cheekbones with his lips, nibbling at the skin, curling his fingers inside that tight heat, Levi clenching around it, opening up slowly. It's a really slow process today somehow and the second fingers slides in with more resistance than usual, Levi shaking and panting under Erwin, tilting his head away from the blonde's lips. Erwin breathes softly against his cheek, kissing a line down to Levi's neck once more.

"You have to open up for me Levi," he whispers, moving to his ear to nip at the soft flesh of Levi's earlobe. "I won't fit if you're this tight."

"Oh god." Levi almost chokes on the words, trembling hard when Erwin slowly drives his fingers deeper inside, those tight walls clenching and twitching around them.

"Let me..." He gasps for air, trying to twists his arms free of Erwin's grip again, but Erwin likes holding him down like this, not planning on letting go till Levi is ready for his cock.

"Erwin _fuck. Touch it._ "

"Hm?" Erwin breathes the small question into Levi's ear, a groan rumbling through his chest that makes Levi twitch, clenching harder around his fingers.

"Come again?"

" _Ah fuck, fuck fuck fuck._ " Levi starts to chant curses, hips trembling, voice growing louder when Erwin drivers his fingers deeper, spreading them apart to make Levi open up. He does loosen up, painfully slow and when a third fingers nudges against Levi's stretching muscle, he almost cries out, moving his trembling hips away from the touch.

"You fucking bastard," he gasps out, weakly struggling against Erwin's grip. "Touch my cock!"

"Ah." Erwin smiles and buries his face in the crook of Levi's neck, sucking at the skin, pressing his fingers deeper into Levi despite him trying to move away.

"I only have two hands Levi," he coos. "You have to loosen up, or we can't continue."

"Shit."

Levi trembles again, legs shuffling over the sheets, nudging against Erwin's in the attempt to close them. Erwin lets his own knees slide over the mattress, forcing Levi's legs to remain spread and pushes a third finger past the clenching muscle, Levi sputtering some nonsense. He's still squirming, fighting the touch, but at the same time tries to push against Erwin's fingers to drive him deeper, moaning louder. Erwin relishes the moment, his fingers slowing down, probing Levi's insides while he rubs a soothing thumb over that erratic pulse he can feel running underneath Levi's skin.

It's delicious, Erwin thinks, how hard Levi is trying. He's really giving it his all now, his muscle relaxing around Erwin, still clenching when he brushes deeper. He hisses then, pushing against Erwin, mewling words Erwin fails to hear. It's delicious and Erwin wants it to go on forever, but his own cock is hard and aching, pre-cum dribbling out of the tip in a steady stream when Erwin imagines the heat around his fingers clenching around his cock instead.

"Come on Levi." Erwin urges, spreading his fingers apart before he feels around Levi's insides, finding that sweet spot, rubbing it. Levi arches his back, sputtering some more nonsense and when Erwin's spreads his fingers wider, he pushes especially hard against Erwin's grip.

"Enough, fuck," he gasps out, hips drawing back. "Just put it in!"

"Hmh." Erwin smiles, moving to Levi's lips once more to kiss him quick and harsh, probing Levi's insides, testing if it's enough. He's still tight, but Levi took Erwin with less preparation, so Erwin slowly pulls his fingers out, Levi groaning into the kiss. He brings the hand to his own cock instead, rubbing the left-over oil onto his length, groaning when he gathers some pre-cum from the tip for to slick it up some more. Levi encourages him with small moans, nipping at Erwin's lips.

"Good," Erwin hums, moving his hips closer to Levi. "Now spread your legs for me. Come on."

" _S-hit_."

Levi gaps for air, but parts his legs willingly, pushing his hips up slightly so Erwin can guide his cock to his hole. He gives a few more strokes, groaning into his chest till he feels the twitching swirl of Levi's muscle against his tip. Levi exhales a heavy breathy, pushing his hips against Erwin and together, they move closer, Erwin's cock breaching that tight heat easily. Levi trembles under him, moaning, still driving his hips closer to Erwin's. He's twitching clenching, but in the end, Erwin's slides in easily, slowly, but soon enough has his hips pressed against Levi's firmly.

"You're still tight," Erwin groans, lips on Levi's neck again. He pushes Levi's arms further down into the mattress, rubbing that soft spot where he can feel Levi's pulse. The hand that guided his cock, brushes to Levi's waist to hold it in place and Levi tilts his head back, neck straining, while he breathes his arousal into the air. His chest heaves as erratic as Erwin feels his pulse running when he presses his lips to the skin, admiring the defined form of Levi's body with his mouth.

" _Erwin_." Levi nothing but whines the word, body trembling with obvious need. Erwin hums and glances down to Levi's cock. It seems to have grown even harder and the tip left a wet pool of pre-cum on Levi's stomach. It jumps when Erwin shifts and Levi gasps, exhaling a whine again when Erwin does it again.

"Are you close?" Erwin asks, easing his grip around Levi's wrists, but not yet letting go. Levi doesn't even seem to notice, just shakes and moans, searching for some friction with bucking hips. He whines and pulls back however, when Erwin's cock moves inside him. His hands are flexing like he's trying to grasp something and Erwin is nothing but amazed by the sight. He can't remember ever seeing Levi so horribly aroused.

"Fuck Erwin." Levi's hips stiffen and his head rolls before he catches Erwin's gaze, drawing him in with hunger and desperation. "I want to come... Touch me."

Erwin's gaze brushes to Levi's twitching cock again, then to his own hand that's curled around Levi's waist. He realises, he didn't really touch Levi's cock today, was too busy with other things and he has reason enough to believe, that's the reason why Levi is so worked up. Erwin hums to the thought and starts moving slowly, his cock scraping against Levi's insides.

" _Erwin!_ "

"Mmh." Erwin hums with a smile, leaning down for Levi's lips. He kisses him again, gets a lazy response when his hips fall into a steady rhythm. He moves to Levi's ear instead, breathing against the flesh hot and loud, kissing it coyly.

"Levi, I want you to come like this. I want you to come only having me fuck you like this."

Levi's breath hitches to the words, hips trembling dangerously, but he whines, so desperate that Erwin almost feels pity. But just almost. He knows Levi could throw him off if he really wanted to, especially since Erwin eased his grip, but he doesn't. He tries, still squirming, but he starts moving against Erwin's slow thrusts, moaning with pleasure. Erwin kisses him again, hips moving faster, rolling against Levi's. Levi starts to sweat, the skin damp under Erwin's touch, his face a mess of pleasure when Erwin looks at him. It's beautiful and Erwin doesn't waste his thoughts on it.

"Levi you're so beautiful," he says instead, content to let Levi know just how good he looks. "You look so good like this."  
"Fuck, shut up!"

Levi gasps the words, hardly able to talk, but Erwin doesn't listen.

"I could do this the whole night, just to watch you squirm."

Erwin pushes his hips forward in a slapping thrust and Levi's back arches, his voice hitching dangerously, but when Erwin's gaze wanders down, Levi's cock is still twitching, just dripping with pre-cum, the colour deep. It looks almost painful, but it also looks so beautiful that Erwin wants to draw this out. Nevertheless, he slowly let's go of Levi's arms when he slams forward again. Levi moans even louder, limbs trembling when his back arches and he shows his beautiful neck to Erwin. And then his hands move so quickly, that Erwin hardly catches it. He just hears the slick sound when Levi wraps both of his hands around his cock, moving them up and down quickly, eager for some release. He whines _desperately_ when Erwin's gets a hold of his wrists with both hands, denying Levi the touch.

" _No Erwin!_ " He almost cries out, a few stray tears dripping out of the corners of his eyes. " _Please_."

Erwin shows no mercy, thrusting against Levi's quivering hips hard and fast, keeping his and Levi's hands away from Levi's jumping cock.

"You can do it," he urges. "You can come like this."

" _No no please. Let me touch- ah fuck Erwin!_ "

Erwin shudders to those lewd cries, his own cock throbbing dangerously in the tight heat of Levi's ass, his insides sucking him, more than eager to milk his cock. He slows down for a moment, holding himself back while Levi writhes on the sheets, more tears spilling from his eyes. His mouth hangs open, a string of saliva running down his chin and Erwin takes the sight in hungrily, stilling his hips to draw the moment out. Levi whines again, moving against Erwin and in one quick movement, Erwin pulls out.

Levi chokes on Erwin's name, trying to pull his arms back, but when Erwin lets go, he seems so surprised, that he doesn't move for a moment, just sinking into the mattress as a trembling mess. Erwin uses the opportunity and grasps for Levi's hips, digging his fingers into the skin to throw Levi's body around. Levi's hips shoot into the air to the friction against his oversensitive cock and by the time he decides to try and rut down again, Erwin already got his hips in his grip, holding Levi up when he slams right back into that tight heat.

Levi shudders, moaning slurred words into the pillows when his body nothing but melts into the sheets. He pushes back against Erwin after a second, quickly using the time to bring one hand back to his throbbing erection. He pumps almost viciously, trembling moaning and Erwin moves his hips lazily till he feels the distinctive twitch of Levi's insides that tell him he's close. Right then, Erwin leans down to capture Levi's arms, tearing the hand from Levi's cock.

" _Erwin... please._ "

The words are just a breathless gasp and Erwin groans deep, Levi trembling with the sound when he curls his hands around Levi's wrists, pulling them back so the only part of Levi touching the mattress are his legs up to his knees. Levi chokes on another moan, sputtering curses when Erwin starts to slam into him, their skin slapping with delicious sounds that have Erwin on the verge of an orgasm in no time.

"You can take it," he tells Levi, squeezing his wrists when he pounds into him harder. "Come for me Levi."

Levi shakes and cries out and then, he comes, Erwin's throbbing dick buried deep inside his tight ass. He clenches, nearly spasms and Erwin groans when he spills too, his thrusts slowing down till they stop completely, Levi's insides forcing the last drop of cum out of his cock. He keeps holding Levi in the air for a moment, rubs his wrists and lets Levi shake and moan trough his orgasm. Just when he goes limp, head dropping forward, Erwin slowly lets go.

Levi slides onto the mattress completely boneless, hardly tilting his head to the side so he can breathe. He whines when Erwin pulls out and then doesn't move, just lies there, breathing heavy, tears still glistening on his cheeks. Erwin hums soothingly when he leans down, towering Levi to kiss the exposed side of his face, licking away the salty tears.

"That was so good," he whispers. "So good."

Levi just sighs out, breathless and exhausted and Erwin moves slowly to turn Levi around again. He moves him on the bed so he's lying on his back, pressing a few soft kisses to his lips while he untangles himself from his clothes. He somehow forgot to take them off. When the shirt is out of the way, Erwin props himself onto the mattress next to Levi, kicking his trousers along with his underwear off before moving as close to Levi as possible to thrown an arm over his stomach. He rubs the skin of his waist slowly, kissing away the tears on the other side of Levi's face, watching it afterwards till Levi's eyes flutter. He blinks them open, staring at the ceiling for a long moment, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fuck," he finally says. "That was..."

Erwin can't tell if it's still from the sex or if Levi's cheeks redden because he's embarrassed, but he doesn't finish his sentence, neither does he avert his gaze from the ceiling. Erwin smiles and moves a little closer again, pulling Levi into his arms, cuddling him softly.

"That was very good," he finishes for him. "Thank you."

"The fuck are you saying _thank you_ for." Levi's voice is unusually high when he says it, a little raw from all the sounds he made and he elbows Erwin. The movement is very soft however, feels more affectionate than anything else and Erwin smiles, burying his face in the crook of Levi's neck, not planning on moving an inch till morning.

"I'm thanking you for how lovely you are Levi."

"Shut up." Levi groans and squirms, but doesn't move away, even nuzzles closer against Erwin's body, seeking out the touch. Erwin embraces him softly, gives Levi what he wants and whispers a few more sweet words Levi takes with nothing but small groans till he somehow drifts off to sleep. Erwin pulls him even closer then, just moving to throw a blanket over their bodies, once again amazed by Levi's sheer existence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what to say to this haha. So this is shamelessly gifted to [Natsu_no_Kami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami) because she made me write this in the span of a few hours after I had trouble even starting! (thanks hun haha) And also because she loves wrecking Levi as much as I do B)  
> [Also ya'll go check her stuff out. She's writing eruri dragon porn <3]  
> And that's it. I'm now stuck on day 14! xD I hope I can keep up uploading a new day every few days, but I'm honestly not sure. It's getting dangerous with how I haven't written shit in a couple of days now (⊃~⊂)  
> Anyway, that's it. As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) and yeah <3


End file.
